Picking Up The Pieces
by AnythingButOrdinaryGirl
Summary: "I want a guy just like Noah, why can't I find someone who will love me like he loves Allie?" she had asked him as they snuggled on the sofa after her latest heartache. ONESHOT.


**Picking up the Pieces**

"I want a guy just like Noah, why can't I find someone who will love me like he loves Allie?" she had asked him after her latest heartache as they snuggled on the sofa.

* * *

><p>She sighed as she looked out of the window, she couldn't believe this was happening again. She had just gotten off the phone with her boyfriend and once again he had made excuses for not phoning her and cut the conversation short, making some excuse up about doing work or something along those lines. To be honest she had given up listening to him and his stories, it was the same routine that she recognised from her past boyfriends. They would 'forget' to call and then start making up excuses and eventually the relationship would end because she found out they were cheating or because they were no longer interested. She couldn't understand why this was happening again, she had thought Josh was different from others, she thought he actually cared about her and that they could be more than just a short term relationship. At the beginning he had been so sweet, always wanting to spend time with her and showering her with attention and love but somewhere along the line that had dwindled and eventually stopped. She doubted that he cared for her anymore and wondered if it was something she was doing or something she was not doing – was she not pretty enough, skinny enough, was she too clingy? She sighed again as she thought about this, maybe she was just overreacting and jumping to conclusions because of previous failed relationships – maybe just maybe Josh was actually telling the truth. As a stray tear made its way down her face she whipped it off and stood to her feet and told herself that she was just being stupid and of course Josh loved her, he was just busy with his football and such but deep down inside she knew she couldn't deny the obvious.<p>

Just then her roommate and best friend since Kindergarten walked into their room oblivious to her friends troubles "Hey Ella, fancy coming shopping with us?" The girl smiled, plonking her work on the nearest table and grabbing her purse.

"I'm not sure Shar, I'm kind of tired already and shopping with you is worse than running a marathon" She giggled for the first time that day.

"Aw, come on Ells, you know you want to, the others are coming too and it won't be the same without my bestie to help me" Shar pleaded to her brunette friend hoping to persuade her.

Just before she could reply their other best friend Troy walked through the door "Sup, Guys?"

Both girls giggled at his greeting before the blonde haired beauty replied "Hey Troy, just trying to convince Ella to come shopping with us, if you come I'm sure she will definitely come"

"Now why on earth would I want to go shopping with you Shar, really? Have you seen how you shop, geez woman you're like a one woman tornado" He chuckled trying to save both himself and his best friend.

"Yeah I totally agree with Troy, Shar. I don't really feel up to shopping today but definitely next time, okay?" She tried desperately to persuade her friend.

"Hmm okay then but that's a promise you just made me missy and you best remember it because there won't be any excuses next time" She raised her eyebrows to add emphasis to the statement before walking out the room.

The brunette beauty flopped onto their sofa before letting a long sigh, a sigh of relief and a sigh of frustration. This was not unnoticed by her best friend who had noticed a different look than the usual one she held in her eyes.

"Hey what's up Ells? And don't try telling me nothing because I know that look in your eyes, so spill" He ordered seriously.

She locked her brown orbs with his cerulean blue ones and conceded seeing the determined look in his eyes; there was no way he was letting this go, she would have to tell him.

So said so done, she told him everything that had happened with her boyfriend earlier and he sat and listened and nodded at the appropriate times.

She sighed for the millionth time that day and proceeded to ask him the question that was annoying her "Troy...I-is it me? Am I not good enough for him? Not pretty enough? Is there something about me that chases these guys away?" She whispered sadly, trying hard to keep her tears at bay.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers at those words and he looked at her dumbfounded not quite comprehending the words she had just spoken. The beautiful girl in front of him, his best friend, really believed it was her that was the problem and not the idiots that she dated.

"Ella, Ells, look at me" he asked of her, moving his hand to her chin and tilting her now tear filled eyes up to meet his. "It's not you, goodness how could you ever think that Ell, your more beautiful than any girl I know, you're kind, smart and I know any guy would be stupid not to want to keep you forever and cherish you" He replied seriously, looking into her eyes.

She felt Goosebumps appear at his words and the tears she was fighting back fell from her eyes, rolling down to meet her lips. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs before pulling her into a warm hug, a hug she found safe and secure and a hug that always made her feel better.

"Shh Ella it's okay, I'm sure it will all be fine, you just have to face Josh and ask him outright whether he wants to be in the relationship or not, your strong Ells you always have been" he soothed her, rubbing her back up and down.

"Thanks Troy, I don't know what I would do without you, you're the best friend a girl could ask for" She replied honestly, thinking of all the times he had been there for her in the past and all the fantastic memories the lifelong friends had made over the years.

Anyone who looked at the pair snuggled together on the sofa would mistake them for a couple, it often happened but they weren't and never had been a couple. They had been friends since they were born; their parents had been neighbours for quite a few years before they both got pregnant at the same time. The duo had grown up together and gone through everything together, they often told people they were like brother and sister because they were so close but almost everyone could see they were a perfect match for each other, a perfect couple but they feverishly denied it time and again, insisting they were just close friends. Troy would do anything for Gabriella no matter what. There had been many times were guys had tried hitting on her and he had stepped in to save the day, other times he looked after her if she was feeling ill or helped heal a broken heart if some guy had hurt her. Heck he even knew when her monthly friend was due and knew when to take extra care of her, that's how much he loved his best friend and how far he would go to make life as easy as possible for her. Their friends and their parents secretly wished the pair would wake up and realise how perfect a couple they would be and how much they truly loved each other deep down but they never voiced their wishes as they knew the pair would shun the idea and once again reiterate how they were just two very close friends.

The next morning the pair awoke in each other's arms as the sun streamed through the window onto them but this was a common occurrence between the two 'just' friends and they both got up and carried on as normal.

Before he left Troy told his best friend "Make sure you sort things out with Josh Ells, you deserve to know what's going on but if he hurts you make sure you call me and I'll be right there to knock him flat" He urged his still half asleep best friend who was currently making coffee.

"Troy, really I'm a big girl; I'll be fine and besides you will be with Ashley today, I can't keep interrupting your time together, so don't worry about me" She protested to him.

He sighed and shook his head before replying. "Ells you know I care about you and you mean the world to me so I would like to know what happens, okay? I won't take no for an answer and Ashley understands, really she does so no excuses"

"Fine, sure, whatever, see you later basketball boy" She smiled lightly wishing for him to leave and not be so concerned about her and concentrate on his girlfriend.

You see she often felt as though she was getting in the way of his time with him and his girlfriends, his last girlfriend had broken up with him because she claimed he spent more time with his best friend than he did with her. Gabriella didn't like this, she didn't aim to take all of Troy's attention, he was just always the one person she knew she could count on and turn too whenever she needed too. As she sat and thought about this and how Troy was always there for her through all her crap she wondered why she couldn't find a guy like Troy to be happy with. Why did she always have difficult relationships and choose the wrong guys. Sighing she applied her lip gloss before heading out to go and see her boyfriend, she had decided to go see him and find out what was going on once and for all. It was now or never, she figured.

She had walked over to his dorm building before reaching his door and knocking hesitantly, bracing herself for what was about to come. She had thought about it all the way over to his building and she had concluded that she just wasn't happy with Josh anymore; she was sick and tired of relationships and just wanted a break, time to be herself and enjoy life but she would talk to Josh first and see what was going on.

Before long the door swung open to reveal Josh, with a half naked girl behind him. She took a deep breath and composed herself, gathering her thoughts before she spoke a word.

"Hi Josh and Uh...I'm sorry I don't know who you are..." she said with more of a bitter edge to her voice than she had intended.

Josh, taken aback by her surprise visit stumbled over his words "Uh, Hi, uh yea, erm Ella, look this isn't uh – this isn't what it looks like, she's uh my roommates girlfriend and uh yea" he managed to get out.

She looked him in the eye before looking him up and down, knowing this was exactly what it looked like and once again it was happening to her. She battled to keep her emotions in check, vowing not to breakdown in front of the jerk in front of her.

"Gee Josh I would love to discuss why this isn't what it looks like but how about we cut the freaking bullshit here and stop wasting my time" She said, raising her voice as she went on.

Josh looked at her with wide eyes, with the eyes of someone who had been caught out and once again struggled to make any logical sense out of the thoughts in his head.

"I see the cat got your tongue, huh? Well let me make this easy for you Josh, me and you are through, I will not waste any more time with a lying cheating scumbag like you when I deserve so much more. But before I go: why her? What makes her so special?" She probed; half wishing he wouldn't be able to answer the question but wanting at the same time to know what made the blonde in the room so special.

"I uh, um Ella it doesn't mean anything, I love you not her, she was just here and well things got carried away and yeah..." he finished not able to come out with an honest answer.

"Oh yeah Josh you really love me, I can tell" She snorted with disgust. "More like you got bored and she was an easy lay, well you know what you two can have each other, I don't need you Josh" She said with as much confidence as she could muster before slowly starting to back away, heading towards the exit.

"Ella, please don't go, wait, we can work this out - I need you" He shouted after her trying to convince the heartbroken girl.

"Fuck you Josh" She shouted back through her now falling tears as she ran out the building.

She ran as fast as her small feet would take her back to her dorm room that she shared with her best friend before she completely broke down in the middle of campus.

She burst through the door and ran to her room throwing herself on her bed and sobbing into her pillow not even noticing her best friend and roommate sitting on the sofa watching TV. Her sobs became louder as she thought how she would probably never find a decent guy to love, deep down knowing that she wanted someone like Troy and knowing there was only one guy like him in the world but failing to realise he was perfect for her.

Sharpay had been sitting watching the TV when she heard the door fly open and her best friend run to her room, her sobs increasing in pitch as she slammed her door and flung herself on her bed. She immediately got up and headed to her friends room, opening the door and sitting on the bed besides her friend.

"Ells sweetie what's wrong? What happened? Was it Josh?" She asked concerned.

That name only made her sobs come faster and her breathing become even more ragged than it already was. She couldn't even begin to speak a sentence never mind a word and her friend became increasingly worried at the mess that was her best friend.

"Ella you need to tell me what's wrong honey so I can help you, if it's that idiot so god help me I will chop his bits off so he can't even do anything with a girl again never mind be able to procreate in the future" She ranted furious at the thought of a guy hurting her friend again.

"W-why do I-I always d-date the i-idiots Shar?" The broken girl managed to get out between loud sobs that were filling the room.

"Aw sweetie it's okay you will find a better guy one day, he is just an idiot and if I get my hands on him." She replied with venom in her voice.

Her friend, whose body was racked with sobs, was failing to be soothed by anything she said. There was only one person who would be able to help in this situation – Troy. She knew Ella would refuse to call him or let anyone else but this was desperate times and desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Ells I will be back in a minute" She said to the crying brunette before she left the bedroom and entered the main room.

The blonde sighed, she hated seeing Gabriella like this, they had been friends since kindergarten and she had witnessed every heart break and it made her more and more angry at the world and fate or destiny – whichever was responsible. She was angry because Gabriella didn't deserve any of this; she was practically an angel in disguise. Ever since kindergarten, Gabriella – who went by 'Ella', had been kind and considerate, she was bright and intelligent and always made even the darkest days brighter. She was passionate and loyal and was always there for her friends no matter what, always putting them before herself. She had always been nicknamed Ella ever since a young age because it was so hard for them to say Gabriella as children and the name stuck; it was rare she was ever called Gabriella these days preferring instead to be called Ella or Ells or something along those lines.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she grabbed her cell and dialled Troy's number, knowing he would not only want to know but knowing he was the only one who would be able to help.

Troy was currently at his girlfriend's dorm watching a DVD. Ashley was a medium height blonde who unlike a lot of girlfriends Troy had had in the past understood his and Gabriella's special bond. She was actually a nice girl who got on well with his friends but if he was honest, she wasn't the 'one' and although he loved her he wasn't in love with her. Midway through their movie his phone rang from the coffee table and he looked at it for a second with a puzzled look on his face. He wasn't expecting any calls that he could remember so that must mean it was important. He grabbed the phone and the name flashed up informing him the caller was Shar. He thought it was strange for her to call and pressed the answer call button.

"Shar, hey, what's up?"

"Hey Troy, sorry to bother you but its Ella..." she said concern etched in her voice.

"What about Ella, is she okay, what's wrong Shar, what happened?" He said urgently instantly worrying about his closest friend.

"She's inconsolable Troy, I tried and I didn't want to phone you but I can't get her to calm down and I'm worried about her Troy, what if it's all too much this time?" She said in a strained voice struggling to hold back tears.

"Was it him? Did he fuckin' hurt her Shar? I swear if I get my hands on that sorry son of a bitch..."

He was cut off abruptly "Troy stop it please, just come here and comfort Ella before she makes herself ill, please" She begged, not knowing what else she could do.

"Give me 10 Shar and I will be there" He slammed his phone shut at this and turned to his girlfriend who had concern and confusion fixed on her face.

"Ash, I'm sorry but its Ella; that stupid jerk hurt her and Shar can't calm her down, she's in a state" He explained in a hurry, eager to get to his friend but also feeling guilty about leaving his girlfriend.

She gave a small smile before replying "Troy its fine, you know I like Ella and she needs her best friend right now but Troy I think you two are destined to be much more and this just proves it even more." She stated before continuing. "I know you can't see it now but you will do one day, you two are perfect for each other and that's why we need to break up, I like you Troy but we both know this is going nowhere in the future and that's cool because it's for the best" She replied choosing her words carefully.

Troy look shocked, he hadn't expected this and for her to say he was in love with his best friend, was she nuts? " I can assure you me and Ella are just friends but if you think us being apart is for the best then that's fine with me too, I think we would work better as friends anyway" He replied, hoping that she would indeed still want to be friends.

She smiled brightly at his words, replying "Being friends would be great, I'd hate to lose a good friend because he's an ex-boyfriend" She laughed slightly. "Now go to Ella, she needs you, go, go" She said as she shooed him out the door.

He sprinted out the door and made his way across campus all the while thinking about the words his now ex girlfriend had said to him. What made her and other people for that matter think they were perfect for each other, that they would make a great couple, he just didn't understand. Ella was perfect he had to concede that; she was beautiful inside and out and any guy would be blessed and downright lucky to have her as his girlfriend and they did get on incredibly well – rarely arguing. Still they could never be a couple, they had been best friends since the day they were born, a relationship would only spell trouble and besides he didn't think of her in that way – did he?

He no longer had time to battle with his thoughts as he reached the girls apartment. He knocked rapidly on the door, his impatience showing.

Shar opened the door to find a slightly dishevelled Troy with a worried look on his face and let him in.

"She's in her room, she's still sobbing Troy, It hasn't stopped and I'm out of ways to help her" She explained worriedly.

"Hey it's okay Shar, I will go see what I can do you've done more than enough by just being here, don't worry so much she's tough she'll get over it like she did the others"

So said so done, Troy ventured into the young raven haired beauties room before picking her up off the bed and settling her back in his lap when he sat on her bed. Shar had been right, she was pretty beat up about it this time and he worried even more about her as he held her close whispering comforting words into her hair and slowly rubbing her back up and down.

After a while the sobs subsided and he managed to get the full story of what had happened earlier and the cause of his best friends anguish. The details made his fists clench as he thought about the jerk across campus that had done this to the one person that meant the world to him.

"Troy, please don't do anything stupid this time, he's not worth it, I wasn't happy with him anyway" She stated trying desperately to save her friend from a fist fight.

He sighed and gave in reluctantly "Fine, okay, I won't hit him for now but if he so much as comes near you I won't be held responsible for my actions"

"Thanks Troy, but what about Ashley, I thought you were supposed to be hanging out with her today, you should go back to her, I don't want to be the cause of any problems" She replied worried she would cause trouble between the two.

"Hey, what did I say? Ash is cool with us two but we decided to break up anyway so no need to worry anymore" He replied with a smile.

"What? Huh? Troy if this is because of me..." She started but was rapidly cut off.

"Ells it had nothing to do with you, she thought we were going nowhere in the future and I was inclined to agree and we decided being friends is a better alternative"

"Oh well if your sure then I guess that's okay" She replied as she snuggled into his chest sleepily.

"Okay missus I have to go do some stuff but I will be back and I expect you to be asleep because you had a tough day you need some rest" He ordered to the droopy eyed girl in front of him.

"Mmm yea sure" Gabriella replied before she lay down and closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

He chuckled before letting himself out of her room and heading out to his apartment to shower and change before heading back to stay with his best friend for the night. At his apartment he thought about Ella and how vulnerable she had been earlier; upon seeing her all he had wanted to do was look after her forever and never let her go. He thought back to what Ashley had told him about not being able to see that he and Gabriella were perfect for each other and wondered why people were always telling the pair the same thing. He had never thought of Gabriella in any way other than as a friend even though he knew she was perfect in every way but now his mind was suddenly in overdrive and he couldn't stop thinking about her and about them. Could it be possible that he actually was in love with is best friend but he couldn't see it? He thought about it and the more he did the more he realised he felt something more than friendship for her, although he was not quite sure what it was it definitely wasn't something you felt for a friend no matter how close.

Upon waking the next day Gabriella looked at the guy asleep besides her, her best friend and world. He was still fast asleep and she giggled as she heard him talk about random things unaware that he was saying anything. As she looked at him she once again wondered why no guy she dated was ever like Troy, why weren't they smart, funny, handsome, caring and honest like he was? Why did they always fail in comparison to him...at this point she stopped herself and wondered why on earth would she compare her boyfriends to her best friend? Then it dawned on her that Troy was the guy she had been looking for all along. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head as she argued with herself inside her head. She couldn't possibly be in love with her best friend, she would have noticed before now and it just wasn't possible, they had been close friends forever and nothing more. She got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen where she prepared herself a coffee and thought about how Troy had been there for her again last night and had been the only one to be able to calm her down. She had felt safe in his arms – she always did and he was always the perfect gentleman whenever they hung out.

"Shit" the Latina mumbled to herself as she realised she had fallen in love with her best friend without even realising. "Shit, shit, shit shit shit!" She exclaimed.

At this moment Troy chose to walk into the room in just a pair of Pyjama pants and she took in his physique properly for the first time, almost drooling at the site. She quickly gathered herself together and cleared her throat hoping he hadn't heard her cursing.

"Uh, morning sunshine, thanks for last night and all" She replied earnestly with a small smile.

"Morning Miss Montez, how is the fair lady this morning?" He said in a posh accent.

She giggled before replying "I'm great Troy, I never felt better"

"That's good to hear, how about we spend the day sitting on sofa watching movies? How does that sound?" He asked but already knowing she wouldn't refuse.

"Sounds great" she replied before sipping her coffee.

So that's exactly what they did for most of the day, they sat and watched movies and never strayed far from the sofa, neither wanting to move from the warm embrace they were in. Their last movie of choice was 'the notebook' well her last movie of choice at least, Troy being the good guy had gone along with it if just for the fact he would be able to keep her in his arms and comfort her when it got sad. Acknowledging the fact he felt more for his best friend than just friendly love was proving to make life a little more difficult as they lay and watch the movie. He just wanted to kiss her tears away every time she cried at a sad part in the movie and wanted to whisper in her ear that he would always be there for her just like Noah was for Allie, even in death they were together.

"Oh this is so sad Troy, I want a guy just like Noah, why can't I find someone who will love me like he loves Allie?" She questioned as tears rolled down her cheeks.

This was unbearable for Troy and he couldn't hold it in no more, he wanted to be her everything whether she loved him or not at least she would always know he was there for her and would never let her down.

"Ells you have me, I would never leave you, and you know that by now, I will take care of you forever no matter what" he said hoping she would get the hint that he felt more for her than just friendship.

His cerulean eyes that were like the ocean bore into her own mocha orbs and her breath hitched as she saw the raw emotion that lay in them. She could see something that wasn't friendship, there was something else there but it wasn't possible that he could feel the same way was it? During her thoughts his face had moved closer to hers and he was only inches away as he spoke to her.

"Are you okay Ella, you looked like you were far away then? What were you thinking about?" He questioned - his voice soft as he continued to look into her eyes.

"Um yea I'm fine, uh really, I uh..." she struggled to finish her sentence as she looked at his lips and up to his eyes and back down again to his slightly parted lips.

She wanted to kiss him more than ever right now and Troy had noticed her eyes as they travelled from his lips to his eyes and back again. He decided to take a chance in the hope he was reading her right and leant down until he was millimetres away from pressing his lips against hers. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Gabriella as she realised what was happening and without thinking she leant up and pressed their lips together, revelling in the feelings flying through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened and his hands found their way to her raven locks. They both could feel the sparks the kiss had emanated but both needing air pulled back.

"Um uh listen Ella about what just happened..." he said before he was cut off by his best friend.

"Troy it's okay; it was just a kiss, nothing special right? We're best friends after all" She replied unconvincingly, look slightly dejected.

Troy could sense the disappointment in her voice and realised she thought he was going to say it was never supposed to happen and they were only friends. He chuckled as he thought about it while Gabriella looked on at him with confusion etched across her soft features.

"Ella I had no intention of saying it was a mistake, goodness Ella you're so perfect in every way and I wanted to kiss you, I know we're supposed to be best friends but I realised after watching you breakdown again that it hurt me so much because I wanted to be with you, I was in love with you and I didn't know" He solemnly replied with the emotion he was feeling evident in his wavering voice.

She looked at him ever so slightly and questioned him. "Really, this isn't just some joke is it? Because I don't want to lose my best friend over this and I couldn't endure more heartbreak – this would be one I could never recover from" She replied in a voice just above a whisper.

"Ella, look at me" He asked of her. "Ella I would never joke about something like this, you mean everything to me and I have fallen in love with you and the only thing I want to do is love you and give you the happily ever after you deserve. It kills me to see you get hurt time after time and I would never do that to you Ell, you know I wouldn't, I would take care of you and cherish you the way you're supposed to be – forever" He replied as he moved his hand to the side of her face caressing her cheek.

She was crying after his speech – the look in his eyes and the words out of his mouth were more than enough to convince her he was not joking.

"I'd like that Troy because I-I love you too more than anything – it just took me a while to realise it"

With that he pulled her into his warm embrace and kissed her softly with all the love he had for her, letting her know that he would love her for eternity. Their smiles as they pulled back were bright enough to light up a small town and Troy couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have Gabriella and how he would spend the rest of his life taking care of her and protecting her happily. He had picked up the pieces of her heart and fitted the missing piece and this time nothing would shatter it because she was all his. The pair eventually settled back into the sofa in each other's embrace to finish watching the movie but only thought about one thing throughout – that they loved each other more than anything and they couldn't wait for their forever to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Another re-upload! This is one of my favourite stories I've written and it had a couple of good reviews last time but I wanted to give it a new lease of life! It needed an edit for the simple reason I messed up with names after not writing it for the purpose of HSM fanfiction :P Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. REVIEW and thanks for reading :) <strong>

**I own storyline only. All rights go to rightful owners. (Synopsis text is from 'The Notebook')  
><strong>


End file.
